


The Goddess Slayer

by Jae_Deezy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Magic, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Deezy/pseuds/Jae_Deezy
Summary: After going on a mission to get rid of a monster in a small town's forrest, the group meet a girl who changes their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy stared at the job board in search of a job with a good pay.

"We could do this one," Happy says, pointing to a flyer.

"Clean a fish tank? You just want to eat the fish!" Lucy says.

"So? I don't complain when you wanna do jobs that get you attention from guys!"

"Shut up you dumb cat and half the time you make me do those!"

"There's an S class job that you guys can do," Mira says. "Master said since its been up there for over 3 months it's open to everyone."

"Really?! Sweet!" Natsu throws his fist in the air.

"However-"

"Awe," Natsu frowns.

"You must take more than 3 people with you and one of them has to be an S class member."

"Fair enough! We can have Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla come," Lucy suggests.

"But that's too many people to split money with," Natsu whined.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Mira hands them the flyer.

"Wait a second. This says 38,000 jewel each!" Lucy gives Mira a surprised look.

"I knew you'd like it!" Mira goes back to work.

"Hey Erza! Grab Ice Princess and Wendy! We're going on a mission!" Natsu shouts.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Gray questions walking up with Wendy.

"A mission? That should be fun! Where?" Wendy asks.

"The flyer doesn't say the town's name. But it does give directions," Lucy replies.

"We shall be going then," Erza says, a cart full of her things on it. Everyone sweat drops.

"Be safe!" Mira calls.

"We will!" Wendy calls back.

"So what's this about anyways?" Natsu asks, hands behind his head.

"It says we have to rid a beast from the town," Lucy says.

"A beast?" Wendy begins to shake.

"Shouldn't be hard," Natsu comments.

"It sounds like a normal job," Gray says.

"Then why would it be S class?" Lucy asks. Erza takes note of that. She had noticed that job on the board before however, she didn't think anything of it.

"Don't get too comfortable. It's still may be a hard job if it's S class."

-_-

Far away, a  _beast_ sat, patiently waiting for the next pray to arrive.

"It's so boring around here," the beast's small companion groans.

"Patience Nino. Playtime is drawing near."


	2. Pushed Away

A girl sat in the middle of the forest with a sigh.

"Its so boring out here," her companion, who was a red hedgehog, whines. "And I'm so hungry!"

"Enough whining, Nino," the girl says. "They're going to be arriving soon."

"Who will?" Nino asks.

"Our playmates."

*  
*  
*

"Erza!" Natsu whined. "How long until we get there."

"We'll get there soon enough, Natsu," Erza states.

"Yea, quite your whining Natsu," Gray says.

"Ya wanna go, pretty panties?!" Nastu quickly got in Gray's face.

"I ain't afraid of you, pyro!"

"Will you two shut up!" Lucy yells.

"I'm starting to wonder why we came along on this mission," Carla mumbles.

As everyone began bickering, Erza suddenly stopped.

"We're here."

They come across a small town. Everyone was going about their business, doing their normal routines.

"We're here to speak to the chief that put up the job," Erza says. A man points them in the direction of a small hut. They all walk in.

"You must be here for the job," the chief says. They nod, "She lives in the forest."

"She?!"

"Yes. They call her the Goddess of Lightning. She destroys our town, steals our food. She needs to be removed from the town."

"We will be happy to help," Erza says. Erza motions for everyone to follow as she exits the tent.

"They make her sound so mean," Wendy says.

"Let's move. We have to get her out."

Team Natsu heads to the forest. They walked for almost 2 hours before Natsu groaned,

"She's not here!"

"You give up so easily," a voice says. Everyone looks around. A girl hops out of a tree, a smile on her face. She had long straight almond brown hair and amethyst eyes. A single braid was braided down the side as the rest of her hair was straight. She looked around Lucy, Natsu, and Gray's age and was quite short. She wore a yellow tank top with blue jeans, metal rods were on her wrists like bracelets.

"Who are you?" Erza questions.

"So quick with questions. But the real question is who are you?"

Everyone stared at the girl.

"She can't be the monster, can she?" Lucy asks.

"You will give me your name at once!" Erza orders, she was starting to lose her patience.

"Can't you tell? I'm Zara, the Lightning Goddess."

Everyone gasps. She couldn't be. She was so small and looked so sweet.

"You're lying!" Natsu yells.

"Says who? You?" The Lightning Goddess asks. "Did you see any pictures? Did they give you a description? All you can go by is my word."

Team Natsu didn't know whether or not to believe the girl. She could be lying and at the same time she could be telling the truth.

"Your mission is to get me our the town right? Well, if you're gonna do it, do it."

Everyone was about to attack before Zara held up a finger.

"However, you have to do it my way."

"And what way is that?" Lucy questions.

"By playing a game."

"A game?" Gray thought the idea sounded simple and stupid.

"Yep. A game of hide and seek."

Everyone stared at the girl, confused.

"Hide and seek?" Erza questions.

"We don't have time for hide and seek!" Natsu yells. "I wanna fight!"

"Violence seems to be the only thing you Fairy Tail wizards know," Zara chuckles.

Everyone stared at get shocked,

"How did you-"

"You have until tomorrow sunrise to find me. If you don't, I stay here. No attacking or you'll regret it," Zara backs near a cliff. "Good luck!" She says before falling.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Split up! We just find her!" Erza says.

"We're actually playing with her?" Lucy questions.

"That's the only thing we can do. Do not attack unless she attacks first. Now, go!"

Everyone spilt up, going sperate ways.

Zara smiled as she watched the group break ways.

"This is gonna be fun."


End file.
